


Navy Blue, Right

by BeautyInChains



Series: The Hanky Code [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Handkerchief Code, I cannot stress this enough Rick has a dirty fucking mouth, I don't know anything about gardening, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rick's Beard, Unsafe Sex, bottom!daryl, lots of precome, top!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: “So, it’s like a code?” Rick asks, putting the pieces together.“Mmhmm.”“Each color means somethin’ different?” He’s got it now.“An’ it changes dependin’ if it’s on the left or the right.”Daryl watches the way Rick’s eyes zero in on his right back pocket.“Blue?”“Gotta be more specific,” Daryl says, “Th’ shade.” He smiles a bit at the way Rick’s gaze narrows further. He can almost see Rick mulling it over in his mind. Royal? Cobalt? Admiral?“Navy?” Rick hazards, and grins when Daryl nods, “What’s it mean?”
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: The Hanky Code [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703434
Comments: 19
Kudos: 159





	Navy Blue, Right

**Author's Note:**

> I am now about half-way through Season 8 and all I can say is filthy, beardy Rick is everything. I know I am not the first one to take a shot at this hanky code business, but it's been eating at me since the first season. This is my second attempt at Rickyl and completely un-beta'd. Please forgive any errors, I tried. If anyone wants to chat this pairing please do @me in the comments because I have so many feelings!

“Can I ask you somethin’?”

Daryl stops digging, panting a bit as he leans against the handle of the shovel and wipes at the sweat beading along his forehead with the back of his other hand. “Mmh,” Daryl hums affirmatively, “’s’up?”

Rick’s in a similar state himself, cheeks pinked from the sun and exertion, sweat beginning to soak through his shirt, blooming along his collar and down his chest. “I was just wonderin’ about,” he says, gesturing vaguely toward Daryl’s backside causing the younger man to squint at him, “The bandanas.”

Daryl chews at his bottom lip, shrugs, “What about ‘em?”

“It’s just, I ain’t hardly ever seen you without one. Never met anybody that owned so many.”

“Still ain’t heard a question, Rick.”

“I guess I was just wonderin’,” Rick says again, “How come? A handful’d be practical, sure. Especially now, but you…you just about got the whole rainbow.”

Daryl snorts out a little laugh. “More ‘n a few used ‘t be practical for me,” Daryl says finally.

“I don’t follow.”

“Y’know which way I swing, right?” When Rick blinks back at him Daryl sighs, continues, “ _Men_.”

“Oh,” Rick does his best not to look surprised, says “Yes”, even though the answer is no. He didn’t know. Between Shane and Lori, he’d never allowed himself to consider it. Besides, with the whole undead situation and running for their lives Daryl had never seemed to show any preference one way or the other; had never even shown any hint of needing a little something from anyone to get by. And Rick, well, he’d never bothered to ask, perhaps too afraid of the answer.

“Well, back in th’ day, where we grew up, I had t’ be real careful. ‘f I needed somethin’, t’ get off, couldn’t just meet some guy in a bar. Too dangerous. Needed a way t’ show that I was lookin’ and what I was lookin’ for.”

“So, it’s like a code?” Rick asks, putting the pieces together.

“Mmhmm.”

“Each color means somethin’ different?” He’s got it now.

“An’ it changes dependin’ if it’s on the left or the right.” Daryl watches the way Rick’s eyes zero in on his right back pocket.

“Blue?”

“Gotta be more specific,” Daryl says, “Th’ shade.” He smiles a bit at the way Rick’s gaze narrows further. He can almost see Rick mulling it over in his mind. Royal? Cobalt? Admiral?

“Navy?” Rick hazards, and grins when Daryl nods, “What’s it mean?”

“Means, ‘r well, it used ‘t mean fuckin’,” Daryl says slowly, watches Rick take it in. He looks hesitant and curious, and a bit more pink than he had a few minutes ago.

“Yours is—is on the right,” Rick says carefully, “So you—”

“Like gettin’ fucked,” Daryl murmurs, almost secretive. He looks down at the earth they’ve been tilling, The sun is starting to set, but it’s the warmest Daryl’s felt all day. The sweat’s running down his chest, dripping down his back. His face feels hot, burning under the heat of Rick’s gaze. It’s been a long time since he’s thought about it. His color choice hasn’t meant shit since the world’s gone to hell in a hand-basket, but Rick’s got him thinking about it now. The feeling of being on all fours, or bent in half, or shoved up against a wall, being fucked and filled. Daryl can feel his cock begin to thicken up in his jeans, makes a soft little sound he hopes goes unnoticed.

“You like gettin’ fucked,” Rick says, throat tight.

“Don’t you play fuckin’ stupid, y’ heard me. I like gettin’ fucked. Someone inside, fillin’ me up. You got a fuckin’ problem with that?” Daryl snaps, dropping the shovel to the ground almost petulantly. His cheeks burn with a mix of shame and arousal. A part of him waits for Rick to laugh at him, mock him for being a fucking sissy or some shit, but he knows Rick’s not like that. He’s too caught up in his own thoughts to notice that Rick’s closed the space between them until Rick is right in front of him, a hand coming up, placating and gentle.

“No problem, Daryl. ‘d never have a problem with you. That’s not what I meant. I think you know that. I just, I hadn’t thought about it.”

Daryl scoffs, startles when Rick’s hand finally settles on his shoulder. He almost shrugs Rick off. “Why would you ‘a thought about it?” Rick sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, meets the fight in Daryl’s eyes with his own as his fingers slip down Daryl’s shoulder, trail down his sweaty bicep and pause on a vein. He can almost feel the blood thrumming beneath his fingertips. Daryl’s a bit skittish, always has been, but there’s something dangerous about him, too. He’s strong and built, gritty and more than capable of taking care of himself. He reminds Rick of Shane in that way. “Rick,” Daryl growls softly, not daring to hope, “What’re you doin’?”

Rick seems to ignore the questions, “’s just, I figured you’d be the one doin’ the fuckin’.” Shane had, his mind supplies, unbidden, and Rick needs that thought like he needs a hole in the head. This isn’t about him. It’s about him and Daryl now. Daryl’s trembling beneath Rick’s feather-light touch and he hates himself for it.

“You figured?”

Rick nods, struck with the sudden urge to suck Daryl’s sweat off his fingers, “Figured wrong,” he adds.

Daryl’s not altogether sure where this is headed, but he can feel the heat pouring off Rick now, chests almost brushing. Daryl sucks in a sharp breath, cock kicking as Rick’s musk overwhelms his senses. “Y’ almost sound disappointed.” Rick wraps an arm around Daryl’s waist, tucking a hand into his back pocket, fingers kneading at the blue bandanna and muscle. The pressure has Daryl tipping into Rick, cock nudging up against Rick’s hip. Daryl moans.

“Not disappointed,” Rick murmurs against the shell of Daryl’s ear, beard dragging deliciously against his cheek, “More like pleasantly surprised.”

“Fuck,” Daryl grits out, arching into Rick’s body and then back into his hand.

“’s what this ‘s for after all, ain’t it? That what you want?” Rick readjusts, hand slipping beneath the back of Daryl’s jeans, “You want ‘t get fucked?”

Daryl breaks, “Yeah.”

“You want me t’ fuck you?” Daryl shudders as Rick drags finger over his hole.

“Christ, _Rick_ , do it.”

Rick gives a tap with his finger, feels the way Daryl’s little pucker twitches against him, “Inside? Fillin’ you up?” Rick asks, throwing Daryl’s own words back at him.

“C’mon, Rick. _Please_ ,” Daryl whines. He hates that Rick has him begging already, but it’s been so long. They’re still out in the garden where anyone could walk by and see them. Outside in the open, where anyone could hear them, and Daryl’s never exactly been a quiet fuck. Somehow that makes it even better and Daryl shivers at the thought that someone might see, might catch Rick crowded in close with his hand inside Daryl’s jeans, playing with his hole.

“You need it,” Rick says, a statement of fact and not a question, beard still grinding against Daryl’s skin as he speaks, “Had no idea how bad.” Rick presses in with his finger, just the tip. While some of the sweat’s definitely collected there Daryl’s not wet for him, so it’s a tease more than anything else. Daryl’s body lets him in slow, hot and so tight around him. “Look at you, jus’ swallowin’ me up.

“ _Jesus_ , y’ got a filthy fuckin’ mouth,” Daryl grits out, fucking himself back on Rick’s finger until it’s almost all the way inside.

“That alright by you?”

Daryl nods hastily, turning his face to nip at Rick’s jaw, “More ’n, so long as y’ don’t stop.”

Rick growls, withdraws his hand from Daryl’s pants and holds two fingers up to Daryl’s lips. There’s dirt under his nails and Daryl knows where his hand’s just been, but when Rick says “Suck,” Daryl sucks them in without a moment’s hesitation. He sucks them deep, moaning at the thickness of Rick’s fingers in his mouth, the raw taste of grit and musk on his tongue makes his mouth water, drool pooling on his tongue. Rick watches raptly, his own hips hitching into Daryl as he sucks and slurps and swallows. The feeling of Rick’s cock hard and thick against him has Daryl gurgling Rick’s name around his fingers, drool dripping down the digits, down his own chin. “Fuck, Darlin’. That’ll do,” Rick murmurs as he pulls his fingers out with a pop. He nips at Daryl’s swollen lips as he slides his wet fingers back down Daryl’s jeans.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Daryl chants as Rick fucks back in with two. It’s still a tight fit given the circumstances; spit’s never a suitable replacement for good ol’ fashioned lube, but they can’t afford to be picky. Daryl rolls his hips into the touch, feels Rick sink in nice and deep, fingertips just grazing that spot inside him. Daryl slams his mouth over Rick’s with a moan, tongue snaking inside expertly, fucking into Rick’s mouth in tandem with Rick’s fingers. Rick gives as good as he gets, doubles down and crooks his fingers, working Daryl hard until Daryl’s shaking and breaking the kiss, “’m gonna come if y’ keep that up.”

“That a promise?” Rick asks against his temple. Daryl makes a broken little sound in the back of his throat and Rick wants to eat him alive. “You can, y’know. Come, if y’ need to.”

Daryl shakes his head stubbornly, “Not ‘ntil you’re fuckin’ me.”

“Darlin’, I am fuckin’ you,” Rick replies easily, fingers twisting inside him. Daryl cries out. He can feel the pre dripping down his cock, sure he’s soaking through his jeans by now. He’s almost embarrassed by how quickly he’s unraveling, how bad he needs it and what he’s willing to say to get there. “ _Rick_. Need y’r cock.”

“And you’ll have it,” Rick says, and his voice alone has Daryl fit to blow, “Right after you come on my fingers.” The authoritative tone, an echo of a past life, makes Daryl throb, has him hitching his hips, riding Rick’s thigh and fingers as he starts to come undone. Rick nips and sucks at the shell of his ear, tugs at the lobe with his teeth. Daryl’s body starts to draw up tight against him, the pitch of his cries rising, brows furrowed. Rick can feel it from the inside, the spasmodic flutter of Daryl’s hole followed the hot, gut-wrenching clutch of him around Rick’s fingers, his cock pulsing hard against Rick’s hip as he comes. Rick rocks him through it, his own cock aching at the sight. Rick slows his fingers but doesn’t remove them, even as Daryl’s twitching through the aftershocks. “Fuck,” he rumbles, “Comin’ so fuckin’ pretty. Open up those jeans and show me.”

Daryl’s fingers feel fat and clumsy as he fumbles with his fly and eases them down. His cock is still full and flush, glistening with release. There’s _so much_ Daryl’s almost ashamed; smeared all over his belly and the inside of his jeans, dripping down his cock and balls. It’s delicious and dirty and he shudders at the sight, rippling around Rick’s fingers. Rick grunts, pressing their foreheads together as he stares down between them at the mess Daryl’s made. “Daryl,” he grits out, and Daryl’s not sure he’s ever heard Rick sound more wrecked than he does right now, “Christ, there’s so much. I don’t—I mean, can you come again?” he asks, easing his fingers out.

Daryl’s cock is already beginning to thicken out at the thought, he's not sure if ever really went down, and nods, nose bumping against Rick’s, “Yeah. Yeah, c’mon.” Daryl draws up slow, hooks his fingers into Rick’s belt-loops, and tugs him back toward the bed of the old rust-bucket of a truck they’d backed into the community garden that afternoon. Rick smiles, allows Daryl to momentarily take the reigns. Daryl’s hands come up and pause, splayed out on Rick’s heaving chest, nipples peaked and hard beneath his palms. “Fuck. Never thought…” he trails off, nosing into the damp crook of Rick’s neck with a little snuffle.

“Don’t matter now,” Rick murmurs, tipping his head to the side and moaning when Daryl nips at the flesh beneath his ear. Daryl keeps sucking and biting, possessive purple marks blooming up in his wake. He growls, raking his nails down Rick’s firm chest and stomach until his fingers catch in waistband of Rick’s pants. His palms settle once again, and he can feel Rick’s cock throbbing beneath his touch. Rick huffs out a shaky breath, “You feel that? Yeah? _Fuck_ , I was hard b’fore, but watchin’ you come? You’ve got me fuckin’ drippin’, Darlin’.”

Rick groans as Daryl shoves a hand down the front of his pants without ceremony, aches at the sight of Daryl’s pupils blowing out to black, jaw dropping as he touches Rick’s cock for the first time. True to his word he’s slippery wet beneath Daryl’s palm, precome leaking steadily from the slit and oozing down the shaft. Daryl tries to use his other hand to work Rick’s belt open, but he’s too caught up in the hard, thick length of Rick’s cock pulsing against him. Rick bites his lip, soothes a hand down Daryl’s trembling arm. “Easy,” he whispers as he reaches between them, carefully undoing his belt and holsters, dropping them to the ground at their feet. He works around Daryl’s hand, button and fly next, moans when Daryl catches on and pulls his cock out.

“Rick, fuck, _Rick_ ,” Daryl mewls, releasing Rick’s cock in favor of kicking off his boots and jerking his pants down his legs. He looks so fucking good as he hops back up onto the truck bed; pink and shaking, covered in his own come with his muscular legs spread wide open in invitation. He’s hard again, cock fat against his belly and wetter than Rick’s. “Need it. Need you, c’mon,” he whines, legs kicking out to hook around Rick’s hips and draw him in.

“I know you do,” Rick replies, pressing an almost chaste kiss to Daryl’s lips as he trails his fingers through the wet mess between Daryl’s legs, gathering up his come to slick up his own cock. Daryl swears, head thrown back, overwhelmed by how fucking filthy it all is. “Nuh uh,” Rick admonishes, “Want you t’ watch,” Daryl struggles to comply, heart pounding, body squirming as Rick gives himself a couple more sharp tugs and lines up, slick cockhead catching against Daryl’s hole, “Hold still.”

That’s the only warning Daryl gets before Rick is sinking inside, inch by torturous inch until there’s no where else to go, until Daryl swears he can feel Rick in his throat. Daryl’s legs tighten around his hips and Rick holds fast, eyes searching Daryl’s features for any discomfort even though he’s shaking just as bad now, trembling with the effort to hold back after so long. “Christ, _Daryl_ ,” he grits out, “Y’r so fuckin’ tight. Can I?”

“Wish you’d stop runnin’ your fuckin’ mouth an’ do it,” Daryl growls, nipping at Rick’s chin, and wrapping his arms around Rick’s neck as he rolls his hips. Rick’s head drops, teeth sinking into the meat of Daryl’s shoulder as he draws back and fucks back in hard. His hands find the backs of Daryl’s strong thighs and hold him as alternates between fast brutal thrusts and slow deep grinds that have Daryl’s eyes welling up with how fucking good it feels. Daryl’s cock is twitching, leaking between their bellies, sensitive slit catching against the fabric of Rick’s sweaty shirt with every thrust. Daryl can feel Rick’s nails digging into his skin and thinks about the marks he’s going to leave. Thinks about how he’s going to be able to press of them later and remember how this felt.

Rick nips his way back up to Daryl’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth as he groans, “Y’r killin’ me, Darlin’. ‘m so close already. Wanted t’ last. T’ make it good for you.” Rick’s hips slow back into a grind that works Daryl’s sweet spot without mercy. He’s not far behind, cock surging against his belly. He tugs at Rick’s hair, locking his feet behind Rick’s back.

“It is. ‘t’s so good. Want you ‘t come. Wanna feel it.”

Rick snarls, a sound wholly inhuman as he picks up the pace, the bed of the truck creaking beneath them. Daryl’s heart soars, belly swooping as Rick begins to lose his rhythm, thrusts faltering as his body winds up tight. That’s when he feels it, Rick’s cock kick and pulse as he comes hard with a cut-off moan. Daryl rides him through it, panting, relishing the wet heat that floods him. Rick’s still breathing hard as he reaches between them, rough fingers closing around Daryl’s wet cock, hips still fucking into the mess Rick’s made inside him. “One more for me, Darlin’. Come on my cock,” he husks, fingers slip-sliding over the sensitive flesh, the rough pad of his thumb brushing over Daryl’s slit.

“Yeah, ‘m gonna— _ah fuck_ , Rick!”

And Daryl does. He goes tight around Rick’s softening cock, spurting up over Rick’s fist and their chests with a sharp cry. Rick groans, fingers slipping through the come all over Daryl’s belly and smearing it around possessively. “Good boy,” he says, butting their sweaty foreheads together. Rick’s gritty post-coital drawl curling around _those words_ has Daryl wishing he could get it up all over again. Rick pulls out carefully and Daryl moans at the loss, moans louder when he feels Rick’s come begin to seep from his fucked-out hole. Rick smiles softly, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down Daryl’s trembling thighs. “You gonna let me go?” he asks gently and Daryl hadn’t realized his legs were still locked around Rick until he’d pointed it out.

“Sorry,” he slurs, leaning back and putting his weight into his elbows as he unwinds his legs from Rick’s hips. Rick’s eyes haven’t left him and he can’t seem to stop grinning. “What?”

Rick shakes his head, hands on his hips, which looks downright ridiculous with his spent cock out for all the world to see. “Ain’t nothin’, Darlin’. Just look real fuckin’ good like that.” Daryl can feel his blush returning full force now that his body has blood to spare. He sits up slowly, wincing a bit as he peeks at Rick from beneath his lashes.

“Like what?”

Rick hums thoughtfully as he tucks himself back into his pants, picks up his belt and holster. “All spent, like. Fucked out. _Mine_.” And yeah. Daryl likes the sound of that.

Daryl watches carefully as Rick steps back into his space and reaches round behind to tug the bandanna out from his back pocket. “Navy Blue, right, huh?” Rick asks as he begins cleaning Daryl’s belly and cock with care before tucking him away, too. Daryl nods dumbly, but Rick nods back, still smiling. Daryl sucks in a sharp breath as Rick takes the now come soaked cloth and gathers it into the left back pocket of his own jeans. “I think I’d like t’ hold onto that, if that’s alright by you. Until next time.” It takes Daryl so long to process the fact that Rick wants to keep Daryl’s fucking come rag as some sort of souvenir, that he almost misses the second part.

“Next time?”

“Mmhm,” Rick rumbles back, cupping Daryl’s cheek, thumb sweeping across Daryl’s bottom lip, “You just say when.” Daryl’s lips curl up mischievously then, parting beneath the touch and Rick laughs, thumb slipping into Daryl’s mouth, “Nuh uh. Not now. Just how young d’you think I am?” Daryl sucks Rick’s thumb in deeper, tongue swirling around the digit as Rick moans softly.

Daryl releases him with a playfully wet pop, “Don’t mean I can’t try.”

They watch each other for a moment.

“No it don’t,” Rick says finally, a twinkle in his eye as he taps lightly against Daryl’s swollen lips with two fingers.

Challenge accepted.


End file.
